La Prisonnière de la Cité Interdite
by Noan
Summary: [Contes et LégendesUA] Helen réclame une histoire à son Otoosan et Heero est bien embêté. Que vatil bien pouvoir lui raconter?


**Contes et Légendes.**

**Comme promis, l'histoire se déroule en Chine et pour le plus grand plaisir de ses dames, c'est Heero qui raconte!!!**

**Disclamer: Rien est à moi sauf Noa.**

**Couple: Hétéro: WufeixNoa**

**Résumé: Wufei est étudiant en histoire à Shanghai. Son prof les a entraîné dans une visite de la Cité Interdite. Wufei en rêvait...**

**Bêta: Siashini. (Merci ma belle)**

**Sur ce,**

**Bonne lecture.**

**-**

**-**

**La Prisonnière de La Cité Interdite:**

-

-

_**AC 205**_

_-_

_Heero se leva de table, __emmenant __avec lui les couverts de sa fille Helen et les siens._

" _Aller ma grande, c'est l'heure d'aller au lit!"_

_La petite fille de 5 ans sauta aussitôt de sa chaise et __courut__ vers l'escalier pour monter à la salle de bain._

_Mais avant de poser le pied sur la 1ère marche, elle se tourna vers son père._

" _Otoo-san?"_

_Le jeune homme, occupé à jeter les restes, leva légèrement la tête vers sa fille._

" _Hai?_

_Tu me racontes une histoire avant de dormir?"_

_Un des sourcils d'Heero s'arqua, surpris de cette requête._

_Généralement, c'était Duo qui prenait une petite heure pour raconter une histoire à leur fille, lui n'avait jamais été très doué pour ça. En fait, jusqu'à l'adoption d'Helen, il ne l'avait jamais fait._

_Duo, lui, avait l'habitude. Les deux années qu'il avait passées à l'orphelinat avaient rempli ses souvenirs d'histoires merveilleuses et il avait le don de savoir les faire vivre._

_Helen s'impatienta un peu._

" _Otoo-san?"_

_La petite voix claire teintée d' exaspération le sortit de ses pensées et il reposa son attention sur son enfant._

" _Hn. Vas te laver le visage et les dents. Je fais la vaisselle et j'arrive._

_Arigatou!!!"_

_La petite demoiselle sautilla jusqu'à l'étage en souriant de toutes ses petites dents. C'était si rare que Otoo-san accepte de lui raconter quelque chose._

_-_

_Heero soupira, bien embêté._

_Il avait voulu faire plaisir à Helen mais qu'allait-il bien pouvoir lui raconter?_

_Il n'en avait aucune idée._

_Ses parents, un père japonais très strict et une mère américaine toujours occupée, n'avaient jamais pris le temps de faire son éducation contesque._

_Il n'y avait eu que sa grand-mère pour lui raconter des histoires mais elle était morte alors qu'il était encore très jeune..._

_Il manqua de lâcher l'assiette qu'il avait dans les mains quand un souvenir précis s'imposa à lui._

_Sa grand-mère n'avait pas eu le temps de lui raconter beaucoup de contes mais un lui revint en mémoire. _

_Il finit rapidement de ranger et rejoignit sa fille qui l'attendait dans sa chambre._

_-_

_Heero s'installa sur son petit lit et Helen vint se blottir dans ses bras._

" _Tu prends pas de livre?_

_Non mon coeur, j'ai l'histoire dans la tête._

_D'accord."_

_L'enfant se cala comme il faut tandis que l'adulte regroupait ses souvenirs pour ne pas se tromper._

_-_

" _L'histoire se passe en 2050, à Pékin._

_C'est où?_

_En Chine mon coeur._

_D'accord._

_Bon, je reprends..."_

_-_

_-_

" L'histoire se passe en 2050, à Pékin..."

-

Wufei Chang, étudiant en Histoire à la Faculté d'Histoire de l'Ecole Normale de Shanghai ouvrit en grands ses profonds yeux noirs, émerveillé par la beauté de la Cité Interdite.

Leur professeur d'histoire ancienne avait organisé une semaine à Pékin, avec au programme, la visite du musée de la Cité Interdite.

Le jeune homme avait rêvé de venir un jour la visiter et ce fut presque naturellement que son attention fut captée par une frise étrange, lui faisant oublier ses camarades et le guide qui s'époumonait pour que tout le monde l'entende.

Pendant un long moment, il resta courbé en deux, avançant à petits pas, complètement fasciné par les pictogrammes qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Il en était à sérieusement se demander s'il y avait un département spécifique à l'étude de l'immense bâtisse à la Faculté d'Histoire de Pékin.

-

Il était tellement absorbé qu'il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de se rendre compte que la frise avait fini par aboutir quelque part.

Revenu à la réalité, Wufei se redressa. Une vive douleur lui vrilla les reins et il se maudit pour avoir gardé cette position à moitié courbée tout ce temps.

Quand celle-ci finit par se dissiper un peu, il posa un oeil sur sa situation.

Il était au milieu d'une petite pièce aux murs gravés.

Cela ne pouvait être un cabinet de travail, il n'y avait aucune étagère. Peut-être une chambre de servants ou même d'esclaves...

En fait, la pièce était complètement vide à l'exception d'une petite stèle en marbre noir, déposée dans une niche taillée grossièrement dans le mur face à lui.

-

Une étrange impression dans l'air faisait hurler son bon-sens, bien décidé à lui faire faire demi-tour mais sa curiosité naturelle semblait faire crépiter chacun de ses nerfs. Cette dernière remporta son combat interne et il s'approcha.

C'était une petite stèle, d'environ 50 cm de haut et de 15 ou 20 cm de large, jugea approximativement le jeune homme, et aussi peu travaillée que la niche où elle était posée.

Ce ne fut qu'à quelques pas que Wufei distingua le texte qui y était gravé, le peu de lumière dans l'endroit ne le lui avait pas permis avant.

Son bon-sens essaya de nouveau de se faire entendre mais cela fut vain, les yeux du jeune homme ne pouvaient plus se détacher de la pierre veinée.

-

Avec dévotion, il frôla la stèle de sa main. Il leva un sourcil en sentant une légère chaleur mais il préféra reléguer cette étrange information en dernier plan et entreprit de lire le texte.

C'était du mandchoue.

_Ici __gît__ encore l'esprit de la Sorcière du Soleil Levant. _

_Vous qui passez près d'elle, prenez soin de vous tenir éloigner_

_Ne lisez pas un mot de plus et partez en courant,_

_Priez pour votre âme, fou téméraire, pour ne pas sombrer._

Wufei recula d'un pas.

Une malédiction.

Ses yeux se fermèrent d'eux-même et, malgré son scepticisme, il pria ses ancêtres pour que cela ne soit qu'une vaste farce.

Mais une voix douce et mélancolique l'en détrompa très vite.

" Cela fait 200 ans que j'attends qu'un homme assez courageux pour lire jusqu'à la fin".

Pendant quelques instants, Wufei essaya vainement de se persuader qu'il avait eu une hallucination auditive causée par il ne savait quel poison en suspension dans l'air mais quand il se retourna, il ne put voir que la terrible réalité.

Devant lui, une jeune femme vêtue d'un grand kimono blanc le regardait calmement.

Ni une ni deux, le bon-sens du jeune homme réussit enfin à gagner sa guerre acharnée contre sa curiosité et Wufei sortit aussi rapidement qu'il le put.

Il n'avait pas fait deux pas que la voix de la jeune fille s'élevait de nouveau, se répercutant sur les murs avant de se fondre en lui.

" Non, je vous en prie, ne me laissez pas, aidez-moi..."

Les sanglots qu'il entendit trouvèrent le chemin vers son âme d'homme d'honneur et, après s'être invectivé sur la très mauvaise idée qu'il venait d'avoir, Wufei fit demi-tour.

Il s'arrêta sur le seuil.

La jeune femme avait réfugié son visage entre ses mains et le tressautement de ses épaules témoignait de ses larmes.

Désolé d'avoir causé un tel chagrin, Wufei s'approcha lentement et caressa prudemment les courts cheveux argentés.

La jeune femme renifla trois fois avant de relever la tête et d'encrer son regard désespéré dans celui, à la fois déterminé et effrayé de Wufei.

Celui-ci, voyant qu'il ne craignait rien pour l'instant, s'assit en face d'elle.

" Je ne vois pas comment je puis vous aider."

La jeune femme se battit un moment avec les plis de son kimono avant de s'asseoir plus confortablement, en tailleur.

" Vous savez, vous êtes seulement la 4ème personne que je vois depuis 200 ans. Cet endroit était interdit et peu ont osé braver la voix de l'Empereur. Vous devez être un bien valeureux guerrier pour l'avoir fait."

Un petit sourire naquit sur les lèvres du jeune homme.

" Il n'y a plus d'empereur en Chine depuis 150 ans."

Son sourire disparut en voyant la jeune femme pâlir brusquement.

" Il... il... il n'y a plus d'empereur en Chine?

Non."

Un long gémissement douloureux s'échappa des lèvres blêmes, vrillant le coeur de Wufei. Jamais il n'avait vu pareil détresse sur un visage aussi délicat.

A nouveau les larmes roulèrent sur les joues pâles et le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de venir les essuyer du bout des doigts.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi cette nouvelle semblait paraître si désastreuse au fantôme.

" Arrêtez donc de pleurer et dîtes-moi plutôt pourquoi cela vous peine tant."

Evidemment, sa voix avait été plus sèche qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il avait cette fâcheuse tendance à se retrancher derrière une certaine froideur quand il était troublé et c'était ce qu'il était en ce moment.

Voir des filles pleurer, ça lui arrivait presque tous les jours à la fac. Il y en avait toujours une pour se plaindre de son dernier mec ou de sa dernière note tout en minaudant un maximum pour qu'on s'intéresse à elles mais là, les larmes de la jeune femme le touchaient plus qu'il n'aurait voulu l'admettre.

Elle releva un regard blessé sur lui et il se mordit la lèvre.

" Excusez-moi, je suis un peu brusque."

Il lui laissa le temps de sécher ses larmes et quand il voulut réitérer sa question, elle le coupa.

" Je m'appelle Noa Löwe Yuy, je suis née à Edo en 1819 et je suis la fille d'un noble de la cour impériale du Japon et d'une noble Anglaise.

Quand j'ai eu 16 ans, l'Empereur de Chine a exigé ma main contre un quelconque accord avec mon père. Celui-ci a évidemment accepté. Qui ne l'aurait pas fait? Voir sa fille mariée à un empereur est de loin un excellent moyen de gravir les échelons sociaux.

Malheureusement pour moi, le soir de mes noces, l'Empereur Tao-Koang, mon époux, fut terriblement malade et on m'accusa de l'avoir empoisonné. On ne me jugea même pas et je fus massacrée ici-même et on donna l'ordre d'interdire cette pièce à quiconque.

Quelques jours plus tard, la mère de l'Empereur était là avec un mage et mon âme fut maudite."

Un long soupir conclut le passé de Noa. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à l'encadrement vide de porte.

" Si la dynastie des Ts'ing a disparu, qui pourra me dire comment trouver enfin la paix. Je suis condamnée à rester ici."

Wufei, qui avait fermé les yeux tout au long de l'histoire, les réouvrit et Noa put y lire une farouche détermination.

" Je ne vous promets rien Princesse mais j'étudie l'Histoire, peut-être pourrais-je vous aider."

Un petit sourire triste apparut sur le visage de la jeune femme.

" Je ne crois pas que cela serve à quelque chose. Je doute que vous trouviez une trace écrite de cette malédiction.

Nous ne le serons jamais si nous n'essayons pas."

Noa pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté.

" Quel est votre nom?

Chang Wufei.

Vous avez l'âme d'un grand guerrier Chang-san."

Un indicible sentiment de fierté envahit Wufei qui se redressa et s'inclina devant la jeune femme.

" Je dois partir mais je vous promets de revenir le plus souvent possible pour vous tenir informer de mes recherches."

Il lui jeta un dernier coup d'oeil avant de passer la porte, bien décidé à l'aider même si cela devait prendre le temps d'une vie.

-

-

La première chose que Wufei fit en rentrant à Shanghai fut de fouiller toutes les archives de la ville en attendant la fin du semestre pour pouvoir se faire transférer à la Faculté d'Histoire de Pékin où il y avait effectivement un département réservé à l'étude de la Cité Interdite.

Les quelques 6 mois qu'il passa dans les profondeurs des bibliothèques shangaïennes ne lui apprirent rien du tout. Il y avait même très peu de choses concernant la mère de l'Empereur.

Mais l'étudiant ne désespérait pas.

Dès que son transfert fut effectif, il retrouva Noa pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre. Malgré les mauvaises nouvelles que Wufei lui apportait, ils passèrent ensemble un très bon moment, Noa ayant décidé de s'informer sur le monde tel qu'il était à présent.

Tout au long de sa scolarité, Wufei consacra tout son temps libre à chercher une réponse à l'attente de la jeune femme à qui il rendait visite de plus en plus souvent.

-

Ce fut un an après l'obtention de son doctorat d'Histoire ancienne, expert de la Cité Interdite que Wufei fit une découverte stupéfiante, soit près de trois ans après leur première rencontre.

Cela faisait 4 mois qu'il était à Londres pour étudier tout un tas d'objets rançonnés par l'Angleterre à l'époux de Noa, après la défaite de la Guerre de l'Opium.

Il avait découvert tout un tas de choses fort intéressantes pour n'importe quel historien expert en histoire de Chine jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur un miroir de jade, finement ouvragé.

Rien de bien sensationnel d'un point de vue historique mais il en était bien autrement d'un point de vue technique.

A force de le manipuler dans tous les sens, Wufei avait découvert un petit mécanisme qui ouvrait la poignée.

Fasciné par le travail qu'une telle oeuvre avait demandé, il avait mis un peu de temps à voir le minuscule rouleau pour lequel cet ouvrage avait été commandé.

Rougissant un peu, Wufei déroula le parchemin, persuadé d'y lire quelques lignes d'un message d'un amoureux passionné.

Mais dès les premières lignes, il fut détrompé.

Il avait entre les mains le texte même de la malédiction.

Wufei était alors rentré en urgence en Chine après en avoir fait une copie et, directement en sortant de l'aéroport, il avait pris le chemin de la Cité Interdite.

Jamais il n'avait couru si vite et quand il déboula dans la salle où Noa l'attendait, il ne put se retenir de la prendre dans ses bras.

-

La voix un peu moqueuse de la jeune femme le fit redescendre sur terre.

" Eh bien, tu es bien démonstratif tout à coup."

Penaud et légèrement vexé, Wufei se recula un peu et lui fit signe de s'asseoir avant de se poser à son tour.

" J'ai une bonne et une moins bonne nouvelle."

Noa ne dit rien et attendit la suite.

" La bonne c'est que j'ai enfin mis la main sur le texte de la malédiction.

HEIN?"

La jeune femme s'était vivement redressée, partagée entre un espoir fou et une raison qui lui murmurait que cela ne pouvait être vrai.

" Attends. Rassieds-toi. La moins bonne est le texte lui-même."

Un des sourcils de Noa se leva délicatement, signifiant clairement son incompréhension.

" Pour te libérer, il faut que tu acceptes une union avec _un fils de Chine dont le sang sera celui des Ts'ing."_

S'attendant à une réaction aussi violente que celle qu'elle avait eu la 1ère fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, Wufei s'approchait d'elle quand Noa se jeta dans ses bras pour pleurer.

Le jeune homme se serait assommé lui-même pour oser ressentir une agréable chaleur à son contact alors qu'elle déversait toutes les larmes de son corps contre son torse.

Maladroitement, Wufei l'entoura de ses bras et murmura doucement qu'il ferait son possible pour trouver un descendant du dernier Empereur de Chine tout en caressant les courts cheveux de la jeune femme.

Au bout d'un moment, la jeune femme s'était endormie, épuisée et le jeune homme, malgré son impatience à commencer ses recherches ne put se résoudre à l'abandonner seule. Il cala son dos contre le mur le plus proche de lui et attendit son réveil, veillant tendrement sur son sommeil.

-

-

Le trentenaire passa 5 ans à chercher de part le monde celui qui pourrait délivrer Noa.

En vain.

La Révolution Culturelle ainsi que les différentes guerres qui avaient secoué le monde depuis 150 ans avaient eu raison de la lignée des Ts'ing.

En rentrant d'un énième voyage au bout du monde, - heureusement que les parents adoptifs de Wufei lui avaient laissé une fortune personnelle suffisamment conséquente pour entreprendre toutes ses recherches -, Noa lui demanda d'arrêter de chercher.

" Tu ne peux passer ta vie à chercher une chimère. Mon dernier espoir est mort, il y a plus de 100 ans."

Mais Wufei ne voulait pas abandonner, même s'il devait sacrifier sa vie, il le ferait.

" Ne me demande pas ça Noa."

Il voulut la prendre dans ses bras pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle pouvait toujours compter sur lui mais la jeune femme l'esquiva et se planta devant la stèle.

" Je n'existe pas dans ton monde Wufei. Tu as le droit d'être heureux, d'avoir une famille et une descandence. Je ne veux pas que tu gâches ta vie pour moi."

Elle se tourna vers lui, les yeux embrumés de larmes qu'elle voulait absolument contenir.

" Je t'en prie, brise cette stèle pour moi afin que plus personne ne trouble ma pénitence jusqu'à ce que Shiva m'accepte dans l'Autre Monde."

Jamais parole n'avait fait plus mal à Wufei.

Pendant ces dix années, son offre honorable s'était peu à peu transformée en un amour profond pour la jeune femme. Il avait enfoui ses sentiments derrière le travail acharné que lui avait demandé toute cette histoire, elle ne lui était pas destinée.

Pourtant, en cette ultime rencontre, il voulait juste lui dire que jamais il ne pourrait l'oublier mais la boule qui grossissait dans sa gorge l'en rendait incapable.

-

Wufei redressa la tête et accepta d'un signe de faire ce qu'elle lui demandait. Il allait passer à côté d'elle quand il la prit brusquement dans ses bras et l'embrassa avec tendresse et désespoir.

Il aurait voulu que le monde s'arrête et qu'il se perde dans cette étreinte passionnée.

Le bruit sourd d'un objet qui se brise les sépara brusquement.

Le souffle court et les joues rosies par le baiser, ils se perdirent dans les yeux l'un de l'autre, réalisant chacun de leur côté que leurs sentiments étaient réciproques.

Noa fut la première à détourner le regard, plus blessée encore de savoir qu'elle avait entraîné un homme qu'elle chérissait dans ce drame.

Mais son regard fut accaparé par les morceaux de marbre noir qui gisaient au sol.

Sous les yeux stupéfaits de Wufei, elle s'approcha lentement de la stèle brisée et essaya de les toucher. Quand le doigt de la jeune fille entra en contact avec la pierre froide, elle émit un petit cri.

-

Sans que Wufei puisse esquisser le moindre geste, Noa s'élança vivement vers la seule ouverture de la pièce et s'écroula de surprise quand, au lieu de rencontrer la barrière invisible qui la retenait prisonnière, elle put la passer sans problème.

L'historien se précipita pour l'aider à se relever mais il n'eut juste que le temps de prendre appui avant que la jeune femme ne lui saute dessus en riant.

Puis tout aussi rapidement, elle se détacha de lui et s'agenouilla, le front contre les dalles de pierres de taille.

" Arigatou Wufei-sama."

Ce que les derniers événements essayaient de lui dire, Wufei avait un peu de mal à les appréhender.

S'agenouillant à son tour, il posa une main sur l'épaule de Noa.

" Noa?"

La jeune femme releva un visage baignant de larmes malgré l'immense sourire qui l'illuminait.

" Qu'est-ce que..."

Un murmure lui coupa la parole.

" Je suis libre...

HEIN?"

Un petit rire répondit à son sursaut.

La jeune femme se redressa alors et vint se blottir contre lui.

" Ton baiser a brisé la malédiction.

Mais je ne suis pas...

Si. Que tu le saches ou non, il semble bien que tu sois Prince de sang."

Wufei réfléchit un instant puis s'apprêta à dire quelque chose mais ses mots moururent contre les lèvres de Noa.

Sans vraiment prendre conscience de ce que le Destin leur offrait, ils se perdirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre...

-

-

" C'est ainsi que fut libérée la prisonnière de La Cité Interdite."

-

_Heero regarda sa fille, __profondément__endormie contre lui._

_Tout doucement, il se __détacha__ et il l'allongea correctement. Après un dernier baiser sur le front de sa fille, Heero sortit de la chambre et sursauta de peur en trouvant Duo, adossé au mur._

" _Tu es là depuis longtemps?" Lui demanda le Japonais après l'avoir embrassé._

" _Oui, j'ai entendu une bonne partie de l'histoire. Löwe Yuy? Yuy? Comme toi?"_

_Le jeune homme sourit._

" _Oui. Noa et Wufei sont mes ancêtres. Je ne sais pas si leur rencontre a vraiment ressemblé à ça mais ma grand-mère y tenait."_

_-_

_Ils descendirent ensemble à la cuisine où Heero prépara rapidement deux cafés dont un qu'il posa devant Duo, déjà installé à table._

_Ils parlèrent de leur journée respective avant que Duo ne revienne sur l'histoire qu'Heero avait racontée plus tôt dans la soirée._

" _Mais si c'est elle qui s'appelait Yuy, tu aurais du t'appeler Chang?_

_C'est simple. Au 22ème siècle, une guerre a déchiré l'__Extrême__ Orient et mon ancêtre n'était pas d'accord avec la prise de position du gouvernement chinois, alors pour ne pas avoir de problèmes, il a fait changer son nom pour reprendre celui de sa grand-mère et est parti vivre au Japon avec sa famille._

_Ok. En tout cas, c'était une très belle histoire..."_

_-_

_-_

_**LISEZ!! J'AI BESOIN DE VOTRE AVIS**_

**Cette fois-ci, je ne me prononce pas sur le lieu qui sera visité dans le prochain Opus, je n'en ai aucune idée...**

**Mais peut-être que vous oui?**

**Vous commencez à avoir l'habitude de cette série...**

**A vous de choisir qui sera le prochain couple mis en scène et où aura lieu l'histoire!!**

**Pour le couple, je choisirais la majorité et pour le lieu, celui qui m'inspirera !!**

**Ca vous tente?**

**Laissez moi un petit mot.**

**Kisu.**

**Noan**


End file.
